Just Push Play
by Liam2
Summary: A sequel to "Dancing After Midnight". All Sarah wants for Christmas is her Woman in Red. SARINA.


_Okay, boys and girls. This is a relatively tamer sequel to my fic _"Dancing After Midnight". _Meaning it is Sarina. Yeah, yeah, I know. Blame __**mxpw **__and __**Wepdiggy **__for convincing me of Sarah and Carina's undying love. And while I am listing this fic as "T", be warned, it does have some adult stuff. Because, after all, I wrote it. What? You suddenly expect me to start writing fluff? I elect to label it "T", because while it does include some sexy stuff and language, I ultimately view this fic and it's predecessor, as romance fics and not PWP. Oh, and speaking of the uber-awesome __**mxpw**__, he beta read this bad boy. So thanks dude, for all the help you give me on my vast myriad of projects. I owe you several. _

_Oh yeah, I don't own "Chuck", AC/DC (nor their song "Mistress For Christmas"), or Yvonne Stahovski and Mini Anden. And believe me, if I owned the latter two, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfic, know what I'm sayin'? _

_On with the show…_

-------------

Just Push Play

By Liam

-------------

December 26, 2009

10:32 AM

--------------

A blonde figure walked across the hotel lobby, clad in brand new plaid flannel pajamas and carrying a bag of swag. It was the first she'd stepped into her hotel since the evening of the 23rd, having stayed with her cover boyfriend during the Christmas holiday.

But alas, it was time for Sarah Walker to return to her life. Christmas had been a blast. Infinitely more so than the previous year. This year she stuffed herself on turkey, cranberry sauce, and pecan pie. She also came away with a fabulous assortment of pajamas, bath oils, and a couple Jackie Chan movies (she knew there was a reason she liked Captain Awesome).

"Miss Walker?" a voice called out. It was Roger, a bellman. Roger was a kind old man, a Vietnam veteran and former LAPD patrolman. The few times Casey had actually come to her hotel, he and Roger had always hit it off.

"Miss Walker?" he called again, jogging towards her. Sarah noticed he held a small gift-wrapped package in his hand.

"Hey Roger," she greeted. "How was your holiday?"

"Fantastic," he smiled. "It was my grandson's first Christmas. How was your holiday?"

"The best ever," she honestly stated. "What's with the package?"

"It came for you the 24th. But since you weren't here..."

Sarah frowned. Strange. Who would send her a present? Hell, who would know to send it here?

She studied the package. It wasn't large. Perhaps the dimensions of a CD case. The wrapping paper was a Peanuts design, Snoopy and Woodstock in little Santa hats. Sarah loved Snoopy and Woodstock. While wary, she instinctively knew this package wasn't a threat. "Did it come with a note?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Walker," Roger apologized.

Sarah flipped the package over and around, hoping to find some clue as to its sender. But there was no obvious answer.

"Guess I have to open it to discover the giver," she said aloud.

"Mysterious Christmas present. Nice," Roger smiled.

"In theory," Sarah agreed. "Though anyone who sends me a gift should know I hate surprises."

"Anyone who sends you a gift must care for you very much," Roger pointed out.

Sarah smiled. That certainly sounded nice. "Merry Christmas to you, Roger."

"Merry Christmas, Miss Walker."

----------------

Entering the apartment, Sarah set aside her swag bag. Her focus was entirely upon the small wrapped package in her hand. Curiosity burned inside, overwhelming her caution. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest decision. The package's contents could be anything, including but not limited to explosives or a biotoxin. But she elected to unwrap the gift anyway. Very delicately, so as not to tear the cute cartoon printed paper.

Inside, in fact, was a CD. Just a plaid disk made by Memorex. No title, no markings. But with it came a small envelope. Sarah removed the card—

Wow. She didn't know they made pornographic greeting cards this small. She flipped open the card bearing an image of a semi-nude Playboy model in a slutty Mrs. Claus outfit to find a handwritten message inside, written in a familiar scrawl—

"Have you been naughty this year? If so, that's nice."

Beneath those words was a kiss. Literally, a kiss. Bright red lips pressed to card.

Carina.

Sarah blushed at the memory of her friend and lover. Only she would consider this card appropriate for the Yuletide season.

She flipped open the CD case. Written on the white inner lining of the case cover was more handwriting.

"Just push play, babe. But before you do, I suggest you fix a drink and get comfortable."

Oh, this was gonna be good.

Sarah did as suggested. She went into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. And just because it was Carina, she added a splash of vodka. On the way back to the bedroom, she grabbed her laptop. She set her glass on the nightstand and crawled into bed. She fluffed her pillows and situated them against the headboard. Getting comfortable, she set up her laptop and inserted the disk into the ROM drive.

After a few moments, a DVD program began to run. So it wasn't an audio file, but rather a video. Sarah clicked on full screen and examined the status bar. The video was short. Only about eight minutes long.

"What did you send me, Carina?" she curiously asked.

Over a black screen emerged homemade graphics. In jolly red and green lettering came—

CHRISTMAS GREETINGS, FROM CARINA – XOXO

"Oh yeah," Sarah murmured. "This is gonna be good." She leaned back against the pillows and took a pull from her screwdriver.

The black screen faded away. A plush room came into view. No doubt a high-end hotel room. The centerpiece was a forest green armchair, directed at the camera. Sarah shifted slightly in anticipation.

Suddenly a pair of legs appeared, wrapped in bright red silk stockings. Long, lean, and flawless. Their already impressive length extended even further by knee length black stiletto boots, lined by a thin layer of fluffy white cotton around the top edge.

_Those legs. So long, toned, familiar. Sarah remembered how as she writhed atop the brunette those legs would wrap around her waist, pulling her close, heels digging into her ass._

"I'm up here," Carina's voice called out.

Sarah's eyes snapped up. Carina was smirking at the camera.

"For shame, Sarah Jane. Have you even noticed the outfit I picked out just for you?"

Sarah's eyes roamed downward, away from Carina's knowing smile – damn her for knowing she was a leg woman! – and examined the attire her lover wore.

Her breath caught. The image she saw would forever assure Christmas as her favorite holiday. Carina Hansen, all five foot ten inches of pure perfection. As lean and graceful a goddess to ever walk among mortal man, or woman, clad in a Santa outfit straight out of Sarah's wildest wet dreams.

Sarah was immediately drawn to the impossibly short skirt, which barely came halfway down her thigh. Hey, she was still a leg woman. Like the rest of her outfit, it was woven from traditional red felt, with a thin layer of fluffy white cotton lining. There was a thin black Prada belt wrapped around her waist, hung loosely over her slender hips.

There the outfit abruptly stopped. Sarah was treated to a smooth expanse of toned flesh. Carina's exposed navel. Well-defined abs.

_That firm stomach. Her favorite pillow. She would rest her head there, in easy reach for Carina. The brunette would brush her fingers through Sarah's hair, as Sarah in turn walked her fingers along Carina's hip and leg. _

Two inches later, the outfit resumed. Only Carina would think of a short sleeve Santa halter top. Only the bottom two of the top's tiny black buttons were buttoned, the upper two left undone, offering a plunging neckline and a tantalizing view of her Miraclebra enhanced wonders.

_In a bathtub. Sarah would sit, cradled in Carina's arms, their bare legs entwined. The feel of Carina's breasts against her flesh, hard nipples pressed into her back._

Long, graceful neck. Full lips painted red. Auburn hair, done in soft, loose curls.

_Carina, tilting her head back, exposing her neck for Sarah's affections. In turn, Carina's lips pressed against her own, full of passion. Then soft, butterfly kisses against Sarah's jaw, her cheek, her nose, her eyelids. Carina's silky locks fell loosely, the tips tickling against her own flesh._

To complete the ensemble, she wore an absolutely adorable Santa hat, replete with a little bell dangling from the tip.

"Ho, ho, ho, Sarah Jane," Carina crooned. "Merry Christmas." Carina put her hands on her hips and leaned towards the camera. Offering her best Bettie Page wink, she said, "Remember to breathe, babe. Wouldn't want you to pass out."

Sure enough, Sarah had to remember to take a breath. Such as it was with Carina Hansen. Even with your lungs burning for oxygen, she was the type of girl who could make you forget to breathe. Especially when she wore something like THAT.

"Listen, babe, I know our last meeting was…" Carina was obviously struggling to find the proper word. "Christ," she finally exclaimed. "I had a brilliant script laid out. Beautiful words. But I think we both know, don't we, Sarah Jane, that talking isn't what my tongue does best." Humorous as her comment was meant to be, something was off. Carina was distressed. "Fuck it, I'm just gonna give you your present now, okay?"

Carina sauntered over to a nearby mantle and activated a CD player. As the device whirred to find the proper track, she swayed back towards the armchair, ready to begin her performance.

Despite the awkward statement moments earlier, Sarah couldn't help but smile at the musical selection. It took all of two seconds to recognize AC/DC's _Mistress For Christmas. _

**Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the day**

Carina stood there, her left foot tapping in time to the beat.

**I just can't wait till Christmas time  
When I can grope you in the hay**

Fingertips lingered on her thigh, tapping out the bass line. They slowly moved upwards, lightly fingering the hem of her skirt, lifting it an inch or so. But those fingertips moved on, dropping the skirt and trailing along her hip, continuing to bat out the rhythm. Her shoulders moved back and forth, a sultry dance.

**Easy come, easy go  
Have a good time with lots of dough**

Those fingers danced across her stomach, towards the Santa halter. Fingertips played with the tiny buttons, tantalizing her viewer. But those fingers moved along, past her bust, to her neck. Her head swayed and bobbed with the beat, eyes closed, feeling the music.

**Slippin' up high, slippin' down low  
Love'm and leave'm, on with the show**

Hands trailed along her neck, through her curly locks, lifting them up and then dropping them, allowing the silky threads to cascade back down over her slender shoulders. One hand continued to move upward. She squeezed the fluffy white ball at the end of the cap between her thumb and forefinger. She yanked off the cap, gave it a twirl, then slung it towards the camera, a teasing grin and twinkle in her eyes.

**Listen, I like female form in minimal dress  
Money to spend with a capital 'S'**

With a twirl, she spun gracefully. Bending over, presenting her ass to the camera, she reached out and placed her hands on the armchair. As she arched backwards, she glanced over her shoulder, smirking at the camera.

**Get a date with the woman in red  
Wanna be in heaven with three in a bed**

She straightened, turned, and drew her legs together. Shoulder towards the camera, she began to slither, her lean body moving like a wave of sexual energy. Shoulders dipping and undulating, hands running through her hair, head tilted back, revealing her throat.

**He got it, I want it  
They got it, I can't have it  
But I want it, it don't matter**

Her hand dipped down to her hip, fingering a zipper hidden beneath the fabric. As she continued to move to the music, she slowly brought down the zipper, until finally it released, the garment falling away to the ground. Carina turned away slightly, allowing her viewer a tantalizing glimpse of a perfect ass barely concealed by a red lace thong.

**She got it, but I can't get it  
I want a mistress for Christmas**

She turned, gently sat in the chair, legs spread wide, showing off their impossible length. She leaned forward, fingers through her hair, offering a view down her top.

**Easy come, easy go  
Slippin' high, slippin' low**

She leaned back, one arm resting languidly above her. The hand of the other went to the top button of the top, working it free, then to the second. The fabric fell away, exposing her matching red lace bra. As she rose to her feet, she shrugged the top away.

**He got it, I want it  
They got it, I can't have it  
I want it, don't matter**

She continued to groove. Her left hand running through her hair. Her right slid down her toned stomach, then along to her hip. Her thumb slid beneath lace, pulling the thin fabric down an inch or so, teasing her viewer with promises of the forbidden. But that's all it was, a tease.

**She got it, and I can't get a -  
Mistress for Christmas**

She turned again, once more presenting her ass. Her hands went behind her back, fingering the clasp of the bra. Just as it appeared she'd free herself of the lace—

**You know what I'm talkin' about  
I want the woman in red with bow in my bed**

"Show's over," she spoke over her shoulder. Spinning back, her tousled hair dangling before her eyes, she asked, "Don't you wish you were here to unwrap me yourself?"

**I can hear you coming down my smoke stack  
I wanna ride on your reindeer honey and ring the bells**

The dance concluded; Sarah practically melted in the bed. "I do," Sarah panted. "I do indeed."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah Jane" Carina said.

"Ho, ho, ho," Sarah murmured in response.

On the screen, Carina gathered up her fallen Santa costume and found the remote control for the camcorder. She aimed at the camera, ready to shut it off. But she didn't. Perhaps it was the crash of adrenaline, perhaps it was some other force that stayed her hand, but she collapsed into the chair, a sudden rush of emotion on her face.

"God," she said, looking up. It looked as though tears were actually forming in her eyes. "I was just gonna do a fucking striptease and make you all bothered."

Sarah leaned forward. This wasn't a Carina she was used to seeing. She was gregarious, brazen, wanton. The woman she knew rarely expressed open emotion like this. She watched as Carina looked directly at the camera.

"The last time we met, you said '_Never again'_." Her gaze went down to her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap. "I dream of you almost every night. Do you dream of me, Sarah?"

_-Yes-_ Sarah thought.

"I wish I wasn't so far away from you. I wish I could hold you, touch you." There was a heavy pause. "Most of all, I wish I could make you take back those words. But despite that…I understand, Sarah. I understand why you said those words. I know I tend to be self-absorbed, flighty and inconsiderate. That, and I can't keep my dick in my pants. I also know I will likely never be the girl you can depend on, the girl you deserve."

Sarah's eyes began to water.

"Look, I've screwed up so many times. If I were to write down every mistake I've made in our relationship, it'd be longer than a Russian novel. There have been so many times when I know you've needed me, but I wasn't there, either physically or emotionally." Carina summoned the strength to look back into the camera. "Despite all my mistreatments, I have always cared for you and I always will. Don't ever doubt that, Sarah."

Sarah choked back a sob.

"You'll never know how badly I wish I could be the girl of your dreams."

_-You are-_ Sarah thought.

Carina wiped away a few tears and aimed the remote at the camera. "I love you, Sarah Jane," she assured.

The screen went black.

Just as Sarah was about to collapse in tears—

The camera clicked back on. Carina stood there, still clad in her lingerie, clutching the Santa outfit to her chest, covering her form. An odd display of modesty.

"Look, just…I won't take back what I said. But this video was supposed to be fun. So feel free to rewind to the good part so you can have yourself a wank, okay? I do love you, Sarah Jane."

The screen again went blank.

Despite herself, Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah…" Sarah softly murmured. "You too."

Sometimes, just sometimes, Carina managed to evoke the early days. When their relationship was new and exciting. When possibilities seemed endless. When she fell in love for the first time.

Maybe she should give Carina another chance. Whenever they got together, things were always good. At least at first. Sarah sighed. But the good never lasted. Things always soured. And, as Carina had put it, eventually her dick would break free of her pants. The question was, once again, if giving Carina another chance was worth the almost certain heartbreak?

Chuck was nice and sweet. Courageous and funny. Hell, he was even sexy. And they had tremendous chemistry. And if he should ever be free of the Intersect, Sarah could envision spending the rest of her life with him. But would she always wonder what might have been with Carina?

Sarah owed it to herself to find out, she rationalized. Could she spend forever with Chuck if part of her mind, heart, and soul belonged to Carina? But then again, why should she pursue Carina? It was the auburn haired beauty that had the personal issues to work through. Issues of faithfulness and desire.

Sarah came to a decision. She would give Carina a chance. One final opportunity to prove herself a worthy companion. Someone who could be faithful and devoted. Someone worthy of Sarah's love. Of course, she had to make this known to Carina. Her once and possibly future lover needed to know what was at stake. And what was expected of her.

As Sarah rewound the DVD and considered how best to contact Carina and what she would say, she did come to one conclusion. There was no logical reason why she couldn't watch the fun part again…

END


End file.
